Execute Order 77/Brian's Dark Deeds
This is where Order 77 and Brian's dark deeds take place in The Beginning Adventure. then return to Tatooine where we see a battle also going on in space and it cuts to the ground battle going on at Mos Eisley below Clone Equine medic: Sergeant, over here! HURRY! it shows two Clone Equines getting shot down, then it shows one taking out a Battle Bot and hoping onto a lobster droid and blasts it from the top and shots down another one. And it shows our heroes racing down the streets and meet up with Billy Stewie: Commander, tell all your troops to head to dune sea. We can't let that core ship from taking off. Commander Billy: Right away, sir. And by the way, I think you'll be needing this. him his lightsaber Stewie: Thank you, Billy. his lightsaber Hiccup: Let's get a move on, we've got a battle to win! Commander Billy: Right away, Chief! heroes then set off to the dune sea, but then Billy gets a transmission as he then turns on his hologram transmitter and on it is Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon: Commander Billy, the time has come. Execute Order 77. Commander Billy: Yes, my empress. some of the other troopers Blast them! troopers fire at Stewie looks up and notices this Stewie: INCOMING!!!!!!!! [BOOM!!!! It cuts back to the explosion as there was no sign of the riders of the other heroes as "Dead Island Trailer Music" starts playing] then sideswipe to various jedi being killed by troopers then come to Zecora who then drops her tea as she puts a hoof to her chest as she senses the deaths and pain, as we see more Jedi being killed as one is shot out of the sky and another is shot down while riding a speeder. then sideswipe to the Castle where the 99th Griffin/Eeveelution Legion are gunning down all Jedi and Jedi Royal Guards Brian heads into another room where several Jedi Younglings are hiding Pegasus Filly Youngling: Master Griffin, there's too many of them out there. What are we going to do? Brian: his Lightsaber (which makes the sound of Sith Lightsaber ignition) the Griffin/Eeveelution Household, Sylveonis watching the carnage as she can see fire and smoke coming from the castle PROXY: into the room I've just recieved word that Brian is in the castle at this moment. Don't worry, Sylveon, I'm sure he'll be alright. after he leaves Sylveon covers her face and cries Figge and Valka fly towards the temple Valka: What's going on here? Clone Equine Trooper: There's a rebellion going here! And we're trying to clean it up. Figge: I don't believe you. Clone Equine Trooper (gun points): I'm sorry you sir, but you must leave. Figge: And so we shall. then start walking back to the shuttle as the troopers aim their blasters at them Clone Equine Trooper #2: Get them! one Jedi Padawan jumps in and deflects the blaster bolts, but he is soon killed Valka: NO!! Figge: We have to go now! flies them away as the troopers try to get them but they're too far away Clone Equine Trooper: Forget them! Let them go! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy